On The Other Side of Life
by Dont-stop-believing
Summary: Aerrow has been thinking a lot about someone lately. Who is she? And how will his friends react when they find out? Or will he rather not tell anyone? Read and find out...no flames.
1. How it all started

Disclaimer: Until I become a famous movie star I do now own any shows. (TT.TT)

000000

It was a normal day on Atmos. Five teenagers, sitting around trying to preoccupy themselves. no chaos had been caused lately nor had anything interesting come up. "I think we need a vacation" said Piper, as she ended the uncomfortable silence. "To where?" asked Finn, also hopeping to end the silence for at least a good hour or so. "Thank You! Someone replies!" said Piper as she threw her arms in the air. "uh, I dunno," started Junko, "isn't this sort of like a vacation. We haven't really done anything." "Except boar our asses to death!" exclaimed Piper. "Piper does have a point ... I guess." inquired Stork. "Yes I do, don't I?" replied Piper. "Well, I would guess so," started Junko, but was cut off by Piper when she put a finger to his face. Piper's attention was caught by Aerrow, whos's attention seemed to be anywhere but in the current conversation. "Dude, what's his problem?" whispered Finn as he was pointing at Aerrow. "Earth to Aerrow!" yelled Piper as she waved her hands in front of his face. Aerrow blinked making it seem like he wasn't totally out of it. But Piper knew better. "You sure you're all right?" asked Piper. With this Aerrow snapped back into realitly. "Huh? What?" asked Aerrow as he was now starting to understand what his friends were saying. "Ey. There ya go. Good to have you back" said Finn. "How long was I out of it?" asked Aerrow a bit perplexed. "A couple minutes I guess," replied Stork. "Hey buddy, you ok?" asked Junko a bit worried. "Don't worry about it big guy," stated Finn, "only thing that matters, is that **we** got him back all in one piece" finished Finn pointing to Piper and himself. "WE?" asked Piper. As it was clearly her who stopped Aerrow from his lolligaging. "I'd like to think I helped by asking what his problem was." said Finn. Completely content with what he just said. Piper looked back at Aerrow just about to complain, only to see that he was completely out of it...again. "Wait here," Piper told Finn, so he wouldn't take credit for something she did and he didn't. "you think he's gonna be ok?" asked Junko. "he's doomed" replied Stork. "What do you think he's thinking of?" asked Finn and he was waving his hands in front of Aerro's face trying to catch his attention. "Yup, he's out of it" said Finn before anyone could resond to his last question. Finn finally stopped as Piper cam back with a bucket of water and dumped it on Aerrow's head. "What was that for?!" asked Aerrow as he was now fully conscience of what was going on. "See?See?" started Piper, "There was no **we** in that! You got that Finn?! she said. "I watched." replied Finn

00000

yes I know it was really short. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot but i guess it might not be. Please review its what keeps me motivated. please no flames though. i know in the end its probably going to be a crack pairing but hey, someone had to write it.


	2. Windows and Stoves

Since no one guessed correctly (sadly) I will dedicate this chapter to my friend who is in Rome right now having fun without me. And thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**Saber Wolf**** - I just won 20 bucks!! No just kidding. Not a bad guess though, I see where you would get Cyclonis, but, I'm sorry she wasn't it.**

**Ani**** - Yes it was originally supposed to be a one shot because I was afraid that in my attempts to continue it on, it would just sorta, fade. Which I am guessing may most likely happen. :(**

**Sparkles of Youthfulnes**** - I'm glad you think it's interesting and yes, I thought I should have broken up the paragraph of d00m! But i didn't find anywhere I could have broken it up with it being grammatically incorrect. Anyways, I will make sure to re-read stuff for errors seing as how WordPad doesn't feel like comming with spell check.**

**gjcoolio**** - jajaja. Yeah, I've gotta say, Finn is one of the best characters out there. He reflects one of my friends so it's usually fun to come up with something she would have probably said yet at the same time, making it totally Finn. Anyway, I'm glad you laughed at ****something****. I'm trying to make this one with a little humor in it. And the paragraph idea isn't bad. But there's dialogue in this chapter so you don't have to worry about paragraphs of d00m right now.**

**Tseu Tsumi****- My first reviewer! (confetti). And sorry no, it wasn't Cyclonis. Well, it was originally suposed to be her, when the idea for this story came, until I just sorta gave that up. It wasn't a bad thought, but I personally think I wouldn't have been able to pull it off like you did. ****Your**** story was great though. But seriously I am gonna thow you off a train if you don't update your story soon. jajaja.**

**0000000if the story fails, it's not my fault! jajaja. no flames.**

With all the commotion, Radarr woke up. He went to the room where the others were. As Aerrow left the room to get dried off.

"What do you mean you watched?!" asked Piper just about ready to throw Finn out of the window. "Well, I was watching," argued Finn," Do you want me to lie and say I wasn't?"he asked. "Well, don't say you were watching and that it was helping. Because it obviously isn't!" yelled Piper now just about ready to thow him into the open oven. "Will you both shut up?!" asked Aerrow as he was comming back into the room,"It's late and we really don't need any arguments right now." "Aerrow's got a point," Finn told Piper who didn't seem to be in a better mood. "Hey, Aerrow didn't go out of it again!" yelled Junko. "Ok, just thow me into the stove now Piper." said Finn sarcastcally. "With pleasure." said Piper never noticing the sarcasm in Finn's voice when he had said that. "NO! I was just kidding!" yelled Finn, in an attempt to save his own life.

"Piper!" yelled Aerrow,"he's the only sharpshooter we have." "That I am" said Finn. "Why are you guys fighting anyways?...**Piper**." said Stork, who like everyone else was fed up with the argument as well. "And why am **I** the bad guy here?"asked Piper defending herself. "Because you insist on thowing me into open fire," said Finn. "Think about it Piper, your getting angry for no reason." said Junko.

Radarr, who only saw half the conversation was getting bored and decided to take another snooze, until the fight of Finn getting chucked out the window, or something or other, was over. "Just calm down Piper, you know Finn's like that sometimes, but he's our friend" inquired Junko. "That he is." said Piper unenthusiastically.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna step outside for a bit. Be back in a few." said Aerrow. "Ok," replied Stork. "What do you think he'll be doing?" asked Finn after Aerrow left. "I wouldn't know" replied Piper. Who now seemed clamer than she was a couple seconds ago.

"Friends again?" asked Finn. Piper turned her head opposite of Finn's and crossed her arms, making it seem as though she was still mad, but then she turned back at Finn. "Friends." she replied.

000000

**wow, that was short. huh? It was supposed to be longer, but, I changed my mind. anyways all will be revieled next chapter. and keep the reviews comming. It keeps me motivated, and they're the ones that nag me in my sleep to update. jajaja. anyways 15th reviewer will make me post the next chapter. Hope you liked chapter two. **


	3. Vacation options and Finn's Land

Ok, so maybe my story isn't good enough to get 15 reviews, but still a HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed, just knowing i've got people out there who like this story is great. Anyways to all you, and especially Saber Wolf whom this chapter is dedicated for reasons that will not be reveiled (how ever you spell it!) just yet.(and no, it's not Starling)

**Ani****- Well, it's nice to know someone thinks I'm doing a good job. And i'm glad you like the scenes. I like ending things on cliffhangers as to not loose the readers..but. 30 pages?!. that'd be a huge improvement on my part. jajaja.**

**Saber Wolf**** - No, sorry it wasn't and it's not Starling either. But i don't see that it matters now considering this chapter is dedicated to you, so, enjoy.**

**Kisamefish****- Seriously I have no idea why I'm even responding. No, you are not my 15th reviwer. Look at the top of the page if ya really wanna know. Thank you for thinking my story was good(i guess) but you have only seen one episode and i've seen all of them (thank goodness for that marathon) but still I had seen more episodes than you when I started this. So you are in no position to give me advice. And stop signing all your reviwes for my stories like that! No one needs to know we're related!**

**Tseu Tsumi****- Accutally Finn is my third favorite, but if he was my #1 favorite I still woudn't have hated you. I respect people's opinions wheather it be the same as mine or opposite. I don't really care. And just so you know the whole dark Ace getting sick on me...not cool. I acctually did get sick, if you're hapy now, and if you make me miss comic-con...DOOOOM! So let me get this straight, if a throw a guy off a train, Cyclonis will catch you? Work on your insults.**

**Keiko****- Ok, yeah, not Piper, I seriously hate that pairing, as well as all the other trite and obvious pairing, check my profile. And well, here's the update.**

**Ariana****- Yes, you will see in the story Finn will get in A LOT of situations. Including one he regrets being a part of. But i'm not here to give away the whole story, so this is all you get. Jajaja. XD**

After stepping outside, Aerrow took a deep breath. He had been thinking about her again. And he hated himself for it. "Of all people" he said to himself. As he started walking along the empty road in the dark. he wasn't going anywhere in particullar, he just wanted to get away from himself and leave all his feeling behind.

It wasn't long before Aerrow noticed he wasn't walking the streets alone. And the other person, just happened to be the one Aerrow least wanted to see at the moment. It was... It was...**her**.

"So I was thinking, maybe Hawaii." said Piper. "How 'bout not." said Finn, with a semi-annoyed face.

"Why not?"

"It's where everyone else goes!"

"Oh, so you have a better idea?"

"As a matter of fact I do. how bout..."

"You better not say-"

"FINLAND!"

"Finland?" asked Junko.

"No, no, no! How many more times am I going to tell you. We are not going to Finland!"

"But there's Finn in it, and anything with Finn in it must be cool"

"It's up in the north Finn. It wouldn't be much of a vacation if we're just gonna freeze to death."

"What about the Bahamas." suggested Junko.

"How about something that isn't certain death" said Stork

"But there's the word Finn in it so it must be cool" insisted Finn.

" For a nerd fest!" screamed Piper "God Finn, you're really ticking me off!!!"

"How long do you think Aerrow's gonna be gone?" asked Finn completely ignoring Piper's last line.

"Finn are you even listening to me?" asked Piper.

"wait, I'm just trying to think of a comeback, hold on," Finn replied as started thinking.

"wow. I see my line ticked you off so bad you can't even say something decent"

"I wonder if Aerrow's acctually gonna be ok" said Junko.

"He was a little spacy." said Piper.

"A little?" asked Stork.

"Ok, a lot. But still, it's not like Aerrow to space out. Not even a bit" said Piper not worried.

"See, you left the topic too Piper" Finn reminded her.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Piper.

" I wonder who he was thinking off? Think it was...you?"

Piper blushed at the comment. she certaintly hoped so. But was he???

**Hoped you liked the update. I know it's not long but my cousin and I are having a bet. jajaja. Go check out Kisamefish when you can. Oh, and you see that button??? Pweeze click it...its only like right there...**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v...thank you if you click it...if you don't...grrr to you too!!!!!!!**


	4. Apology Note

**Ariana**-Thanks for reviewing. Im glad you liked it.

**Ani**- Don't worry it's not. Im not a HUGE Starling fan either. Probably the reason why I doubt I'll even put her in the story.

**candy-coded-goodness**- Didn't we talk about this or something through e-mail?

**Bkipper**- I guess you'll have to read and find out.

**The High Demon Lord**- It's called Seed of Evil. Its a very good story...if only the author would update. TTTT

**Karla**- I will try and update as fast as I can. And sorry but I absolutely hate AerrowxPiper pairings or trite pairings in particular. And yes I will try and double check my spelling.

Hello fellow readers...I just wanted to take the time to apologize for not having updated durring the summer, but being in a production is hard work...especially when the hours are from 10am till 9pm...anyways, the practices are over and so are the presentations, but now i started high school...and i doubt i'll get in any updates soon. however I will try and get another chapter at least typed by tommorow...I appreciate your patience and when I put the next chapter up you have every right to hit me. thank you and...drive safely.

Ps...Due to fanfiction rules...this chapter will be deleted once "the real" chapter four comes up...and i'll give you a right to hit me now too...alrighty...now drive safely.


	5. Chapters 4 and 5

Hey people...sorry to keep you all waiting...you wouldn't believe how busy i've been. Once i finished the play, my school started picking the lead parts for the biggest even in the school year (wich isn't until May) ...and well, im directing it...so...for the long wait i bring you two chapter...four and five...and apologies (x147238537802757308176580731...)

Oh also, I know in sorm hawks they dont have cellphones...but they will in this fanfic..

**DragonWings 144:** trite is well..uh...its like a really common pairing...like one you see in the show...i don't like the obvious pairings...get it...sot of???

**Royal Princess of Rock**: No! find out yourself...

Chapter 4

After many dissagreements passed. Everyone in the Condor settled down. Including Radarr who had relized Aerrow was gone calmed down realizing he would be back. Besides, it wasn't like Aerrow to just go off somewhere like that and leave him behind.

"How much longer do you think Aerrow's gonna be gone?" asked Finn.

"I didn't think I was gone too long." said Aerrow as it was obvious he was in a better mood than the rest of his squadron who never even heard him go inside. "what?' asked Aerrow as he saw how particularly shocked everyone was. "You just shocked us is all." replied Piper sighing. "Guess I should have knocked." said Aerrow. "You guess?! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Where were you anyways?!" asked a very pissed and perplexed Finn, as Radarr jumped on Aerrow.

"Out."

"What?! You've been gone for 15 minutes and all you can say is OUT?!"

"Finn, you're not my mother!"

"You're right. What would your mother say??? That's right, feel bad...And in that case, we all voted and we're going to Finland."

"No, we're not!" yelled Piper as she hit Finn over the head, and Finn went tumbling down. "We chose to go to Hawaii, you know get some fresh air, rest up. Stuff like that." she finished.

"Correction." added Stork, "You guys are going to Hawaii. I'm just going to take you there."

"C'mon Stork!" whined Piper. "You could use a break. Besides, what's the harm?" asked Piper. "Well, theres...nevermind." replied a defeated Stork. "I guess that settles it. Since good ol' chum here is too out of it to complain." said Piper as she nudged Finn in the stomach with her foot. "Finn knew there was just ice up in Finnland right?" asked Aerrow. "Apparently not." sighed Piper. "Where does he get all these ideas from?" asked Aerrow. "They will surely lead him to doom." said Stork.

"So Aerrow, you feeling any better?" asked Piper. "Uh, Piper," interrupted Junko, "Do you want me to put Finn in his room?" "Acctually, I think we should all get to bed. It's getting late." said Aerrow. "Just leave him there Junko," insisted Piper," Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." she said with an evil grin. "um, okay." said Aerrow skeptically as Stork, Radarr and Junko exchanged glances and then started to their rooms. Radarr stayed behind and decided to punch on Finn, and without any luck in waking him, Radarr gave up, and left.

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Finn woke up with a throbbing headache, and his tummy felt funny. (n/a Radarr pounced on him the night before) 'What happened?' he asked himself. 'And why am I just lying in the middle of the Condor?' After asking himself questions he couldn't answer. Finn decided to sit up. "Hey you're up!" shouted none other than Junko. "yeah." granted Finn.

"I'm making waffles."

"Waffles? Was is it with you and maing waffles?"

Junko shrugged. "they're good I guess." he replied. "Works for me!" shouted Finn who rushed to where Junko was cooking.

"Look who's up on the bright side of the floor." said a groggy Piper. "Yup I -." started Finn as realization hit him..."wait...you KNEW I was on the floor...and just...left me there?!" asked a very confused Finn. "pretty much." replied Stork. "pretty much! I don't see what's pretty about it." said Finn, "that's just low."

"Morning," said the red-haired leader as Radarr came in as well. "Finn? You're awake?" asked Aerrow. "Oh, so you left me on the floor too?" asked Finn. "No! I left you there!" shouted Piper as she hit Finn in the stomach.

"OW! my tummy-lum" said Finn, "what'd you do that for??" he asked. "Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hit you that hard." said piper in appology as Radarr stood on the table and started saying something to Finn. "Oh, so it was you!" yeled Finn. Now fully understanding the concept of why his stomach hurt so bad. "You sure have guts!" he said as radarr said something else that no one really seemed to understand but Finn at that moment. "oh, you're on!" Finn said as his eyes narrowed.

"Who wants waffles?" asked Junko completelt out of the blue. "I do!!" shouted Finn, as he completely forgot about the (conversation?) he just had with Radarr.

Hope you guys liked it. Happy new year to all...oh just so you know the tummy-lum line isn't mine...i stole it from my friend...so yeah...sorry Liz...don't hurt me...

also, i've been studying for tests...so if there are any mistankes i will fix them when i have time...right now i just wanted to get this up...

also!!! i will not update chapters until i get 8-10 reviews...because well, i dont want to loose reviewers..and yeah


End file.
